A New Family
by eltigre221
Summary: AU: For four years he's lived in the shadows and watched over his former family, until one night a red Aston Martin arrived and ended up changing his life forever. Now he's found a new family, one that will give him a chance for redemption and a chance for a change. Join Jack Darby as he learns to get along and change with his new family, the Decepticons. Don't own Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my lovely readers, here's a 'new' fic of mine, I'm working on this fic over in DeviantArt, so it won't be updated her that often, and I won't be updating any other fics until after I get a new power cord for my computer, I'm on another one for now, so no updates until I'm ready. Well enjoy everyone. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jackson Darby**

* * *

Four years, and nothing has changed, he kept away from them, he kept quiet, but he always gave them money to keep them afloat. He's helped them from the sidelines, and never once got involved directly, hell, even when they found out about those aliens from another world, he still helped where he could. They never even knew that he left; he sent letters on occasion, once a month if he felt like it, but more often than not these days he just tries to keep them safe and make enough money to help them along.

Sighing silently to himself, he finished up work, and went to get his paycheck from his boss. He always got a few small bonuses from keeping kids from stealing the food. They were never anything noteworthy, but it was always something nice. He'd usually keep that small bonus for himself so he could buy something to munch on every now and then.

"Here yah go Jack, you're paycheck for the week, and please do a personal favor for me, and buy a decent meal with your money, yah need to eat kid." Jack's boss told him.

His boss already knew about how Jack ran away from home when he was thirteen and was given a job at the KO Burger when he was fifteen. The man knew because Jack told him when he started, and since he lost his own kid a long time ago, he decided to let Jack have a job, when he was 15. So he had had the job for a good two years, Jack mostly kept quiet and stayed in the background, but he always cared about his family, even if they forgot him.

"Can do boss, I think they can handle a week without a little extra cash." Jack told him, although he was lying easily. Jack never kept more than five dollars from his paycheck every week. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Jack to have some food to buy once every three weeks.

His boss just smiled at him, before looking out the window and noticed the sun was going down. Jack needed to be home soon before someone decided to attack the poor kid. "You'd better get going Jack, after all, a lot of messed up stuff can happen when the sun goes down."

Jack nodded, and soon left his work place and made the long trek on foot towards his small abandoned home. It was an old house by the old park Jack's father used to take him to when he was younger. The house itself was mostly just a one story house, with no basement, two bedrooms, one bathroom, with running water, electricity, and thankfully some old house appliances that Jack used to his benefit.

Sighing as he entered into the small home, Jack walked around and took a seat on the wooden chair that was left behind by the previous owners of the house. Getting an envelope that he had lying around, Jack placed all of his pay check except his five dollars, he never liked the fact that he ran away from home, but he couldn't stand staying in that house anymore. So he left but he'd never truly leave them, not like their father, not like him.

Looking down at the now addressed envelope, filled with money, Jack decided he'd deliver it himself this time. He normally gave it to the mail carrier every Friday morning, but not this time, this time he wanted to do it himself. Grabbing his old dark grey hoodie, Jack left his home, and walked towards his old home.

The walk was long and short at the same time, for Jack, if only because of all the memories coming back to him as he walked towards his old home. He never noticed the red Aston Martin DBS V12 that was following him. Especially since it was always following him, Jack never noticed anything around him, all he did these days he kept to himself and tried to keep a low profile.

Sighing aloud, Jack arrived to his old home; he walked up to the mail box, and dropped the envelope inside, before leaving back the way he came. He kept his head down so no one passing by him would have to see his tears. He always shed them whenever he came by this place.

"I can't let them go, even if they let me go." Jack whispered to himself as he finished his walk home, he went inside and decided to do his homework for the weekend. Ironically enough he ran away four years ago, and the school systems still knew him and let him come, not that the government knew anything about it. His mother never even knew about him leaving, so she never filed a missing child's report.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

It was Saturday now, Jack didn't have work today, and he'd head over downtown to get a small snack to eat. He saved from his paychecks a good fifty bucks; he'd eat a little bit and then use the rest of his money to buy a new hoodie, and some shampoo and conditioner, if he had enough money left.

Going over to the shower, Jack simply washed up, and then used some cold water to wash his clothes. He didn't have much that fit him, but whenever he went out to buy new ones, he made sure to buy them at certain lengths so he could wear them for a good year or so depending on whether or not he'd grow during the year.

After he washed and dried his clothes, Jack got dressed and went to town to get some clothes and other necessities. He left and went to get a snack at the nearby coffee shop. Going inside, Jack groaned mentally, because sitting there with all of his cronies were Vince, and of course her, Nikita Darby, the second most popular girl in school, and part of the reason Jack left four years ago.

Walking up to the counter, Jack ordered a small latte and a muffin. It wasn't much to eat, but Jack had to be careful in case Vince wanted his stuff, or wanted to pick on his as he usually does. After paying for his latte and muffin, Jack put his muffin in his hoodie, and then he just grabbed his latte and practically ran out the door before Vince knew he was even there.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on Jack's side that day, "Hey Darby!" Vince shouted at him.

Jack stopped, took a sip of his latte, and then turned to face Vince. "What do you want now Vince?"

"Just that latte of yours Darby," Vince told him, practically demanding the guy give him what he wants.

Jack took a sip of his latte and just stared at Vince as if he was an idiot. "And why would I give you my latte Vince, can't you just buy one of your own?" Jack asked him in a sarcastic voice.

Vince started to get red in the face from what Jack just told him. He was about to go and hit Jack, but the black haired teen already was leaving the café and didn't even bother to look behind him at the pathetic bully. Making his way down the street, Jack soon heard the revving of a car engine behind him. He just sighed and ignored the vehicle as it followed him.

Once Jack was at the cross walk, Vince pulled up next to him, as did Nikita on a very nice dark blue and pink motorcycle. He just took another sip of his latte before glancing at the two next to him. "And the reason as to why the two of you are following me is?"

Vince growled, and Nikita did nothing. "I want to challenge you to a race Darby that is if you think you can handle it."

Jack just rolled his eyes, "And just how am I supposed to race the two of you when I don't even have a car."

That thought gave the two teenagers pause, enough so Jack could cross the street and make it into one of the nearby alleys to safety. Where Jack sighed in annoyance, "Why can't they just leave me alone?" Sighing, Jack just continued on his walk home, his bags in his hands, thankful that neither Vince nor Nikita took his stuff. "Well I'd better head home before they decide to corner me again."

Walking towards the nearest alleyway, Jack walked through it and out the end, where ironically enough the school was. Sighing mentally Jack decided to just sit around in front of the building, while he ate, since he had a feeling Nikita and Vince were still following him. Placing his stuff next to him, Jack pulled out his banana muffin, and began nibbling on it.

As Jack just finished his muffin, he looked up and smiled at seeing his only two friends walking towards him, they were Rafael Esquivel, and Miko Nakadai. Raff comes from a very massive family, and had thought about running away when he was younger, but Jack convinced him not to do so, since he worried about the small thirteen year old boy, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him, nor Miko. Miko is a sixteen year old exchange student from Japan.

"Hey Miko, Hey Raff, how've you two been?" Jack said a smile on his face.

Miko looked up and smiled at seeing her friend. "Hey Jack, we've been doing great, but what about you, how have you been doing?"

Jack soon frowned, "Well Vince and Nikita are trying to get me to street race again, but as usual I refuse, and try my best to keep away from the two of them."

Miko and Raff nodded, they understood that for some reason or other, Vince and Nikita loved to pick on Jack, and always tried to get him into trouble, and the most recent idea from the two now was getting him involved in illegal street races.

"I hope you don't have to race those two just to get them off your back." Raff said, worried for his older friend.

"I agree on that Raff, and just curious, how've your new friends been?" Jack asked curious about the new friends his only companions made.

Miko smiled, "Oh man Jack, I wish you could meet Bulkhead, he's so awesome! He always lays down the best SMACK DOWN!"

Jack chuckled at Miko's explanation of her newest friend. "He sounds like your kind of guy Miko. What about your friend Raff? What's he like?"

"Bumblebee is the one of the only people who will ever listen to me. I don't feel like I'm alone when I'm with him." Raff told Jack, who smiled and ruffled his younger friend's hair.

"That's great to hear, I hope to meet them both sometime soon." Jack told his two friends.

The two soon frowned however, and Jack understood. "Well whenever they're not busy, or whenever it's okay to see them."

They smiled at that thought, "Well hope to see yah later Jack, and please don't go to that race."

"I won't I promise." Jack told his only friends, a kind look in his eyes.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

An hour later, Jack was looking for a car to drive for the street race that night. He normally didn't break any promises to Miko and Raff, but since Nikita and Vince stole his stuff, he had to look for a mode of transportation to win his stuff back. Sighing mentally Jack hoped he could find a working and nice looking car to drive for the race.

"I still can't believe I have to compete in that stupid race, if it wasn't for the fact that they have my stuff, I wouldn't have even considered going to that damn race." Jack grumbled to himself.

As he continued to walk around town, Jack took a stop near an old abandoned parking lot, hoping to find something that would be good enough to drive for that stupid race. "Just great Darby, just great, how in hell am I gonna find a car before nightfall?" As Jack leaned against the fence line around the parking lot, thinking about what'll happen if he doesn't show; it's going to be horrible. Well for him at least, Jack could literally care less about being popular or being cool, or any of that sh**, he'd rather do more important things instead; such as making money to use for food and to keep clothes on his body.

As Jack sighed deeply, he just relaxed for a moment, before opening his eyes, and seeing parked right in front of him, was a beautiful dark red Aston Martin DBS V12. It was perfect, looking around; Jack noticed no one was nearby. Taking his chances, Jack walked up to the car and noticed that it was unlocked.

Looking around, Jack took his chance, opened the door, and got inside the car, and began to drive off to his house. The keys were in the ignition, so it was easy for him to the car to his house. His boss had given him lessons about driving two years back, and helped him take driver's Ed. To be honest, in Jack's mind, his boss has been more of a father than his real one ever was.

Upon arriving to his house, Jack put the car in the driveway, and went inside to grab the last thing his father gave to him before leaving. It was a hunting knife; Jack only took it with him whenever he had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

Once Jack was outside again, he noticed the car was now in front of his home, and no longer in the driveway. "Okay, that's strange, but I'm not one to complain when I need to go to that damn street race."

Jack didn't notice the mirror on the Aston Martin move towards him, as if it was staring at him, judging him. Not that Jack noticed; he just needed to do the race and then get rid of the car. Getting inside the crimson red vehicle, Jack started the car, and decided to familiarize himself with the car before driving in the race with it.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

It was now 10 PM, and Jack had enjoyed riding around in the car he was in, driving out to the 'race track', more appropriate term was death trap. The 'race track' Vince picked out for Jack to go to was ten miles outside of Jasper, and the only way to get through the track, was by getting through the gorge that was where the track was, and inside said gorge, was a large amount of natural obstacles, and natural disasters, the gorge was famous for how many earthquakes went through it every year. Thus the name it was given, Quake Canyon.

Jack arrived at the bottom of Quake Canyon waiting for Vince and Nikita to arrive, and at the same time praying that this wasn't some kind of trap. Sighing aloud, Jack relaxed somewhat in the car, "I really hope I didn't come all the way out here for nothing."

"Same here kiddo," Came the voice from the crimson car.

Startled Jack looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, when he saw no one; Jack looked back down at the steering wheel and noticed the facial symbol in the center. "Was that you?"

"No duh Sherlock, who else do you see here." The car replied sarcastically.

"Yeesh, I don't need the attitude, but my question is; what are you? I've seen those like you before, but I don't know what you are." Jack asked the sports car, just so curious about what he was in, and better yet who he was in.

"I'm a Cybertronian youngling, I'd give you a full story, but I'd probably bore you into leaking." The car told him.

"I don't think so, but for now let's just wait for this possible race to start, if not then well who knows what'll happen next." Jack told the car, before adding, "By the way I'm Jack, what's your name?"

The Aston Martin was silent for a moment, before he told the boy his name. "I'm Knock Out."

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, and before all of you ask, this is a massive AU fic, where Jack ran away from home at a young age, as stated before. It was shortly after his father left. However instead of breaking all ties with his family like his dad did, Jack stated in contact, by sending them money from his paychecks. Now the best part, is that instead of meeting with the Autobots, Jack ends up siding with the Decepticons. More will come later when I get my new powercord, until then, please review everyone, they make me smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I gotta say I am surprised by just how many people have not only faved but followed this story so far! So as a gift to all of you lovely people, here's a new chapter for you, hope it's good :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Decepticons**

* * *

After another half hour of waiting, Jack and Knock Out decided to head back to town, knowing that this was nothing more than a set up. Deciding it was best to leave before an earthquake hit, Knock Out drove Jack to the top of the canyon, where something was waiting for them. It was Nikita Darby, and her motorcycle.

"Well, well, well looks like little Jackie did come out to the big bad race track." Nikita smirked darkly Jack from inside Knock Out.

"Hello Nikita, look I'm gonna head home see yah later you annoying witch." Jack told her, while whispering the last part. He and Knock Out were about to drive away, when suddenly Nikita rammed them. "Hey what the hell was that for?"

"We're gonna race Darby, and we will be racing in that gorge." Nikita told the dark blue haired boy.

"Alright then, let's see whose faster, my car, or your bike." Jack glared at her, his anger starting to rise. However he did his best to keep it controlled. "Meet me down in the gorge in two minutes."

Nikita smirked, and that look in her eyes that made Jack shiver, and not in a good way. That witch, ruined his life, but now he has a chance to show her who's better, at least that's what he believes he wants deep down. Glaring, and growling internally, Jack followed Nikita into the gorge, ready for anything.

Knockout could feel the rage pouring from the youngling human inside of him. He had a good feeling that this human inside him not only knew of the Autobot's human ally, but he also might know the whereabouts of the Autobot's base. Yet the Decepticon had a feeling that keeping quite would be his best chance of getting out of this, and also the ruby Decepticon's best chance of getting this human on his side. He doesn't know why he wants to do this, but he will.

Once they were down in the gorge, Jack and Nikita lined up next to each other, both prepared to race against the other, but the Decepticon with Jack was wary of the girl on the blue motorcycle next to him. Knock Out knew that the motor bike was actually the Autobot femme Arcee, why she was doing something as illegal as street racing was beyond the red Decepticon's comprehension at the moment. What mattered now was getting out of this gorge alive, and making sure this little human would be safe as well, and again he doesn't know why he wants to protect him.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

The race was simple; Nikita had set up her phone to make the sound of a gunshot to signal the start of the race. The race itself is simple, after the shot goes off, whoever can make it out of the gorge on the other side first, will be the winner. Not that winning mattered to Jack; all that mattered was to get out of the gorge alive, and for Jack to get his clothes and supplies back.

Only seconds past but soon enough the shot was sound and the race for their lives began. Jack and Knockout were in the lead by at least three miles; however Nikita and her motorbike were catching up quickly. Knockout would've put more petal to the metal, hadn't he not want to harm Jack, still he doesn't know why, but he does take that into account.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

The four of them continued down the long stretch of road, Knockout keeping an optic on the blue femme and her human friend, while trying to remain safe for the sake of his paintjob, and for some reason the child inside him. Venting silently, Knockout upped the speed, and was about to pass the two femmes, when a loud car horn was heard above. Knockout didn't stop, but he did look up in time to see a familiar green ATV and another familiar custom made yellow and black muscle car.

"Just great," Knockout muttered, he would've turned around, hadn't the Autobot medic pulled up behind him. Knockout forced himself to go faster, trying to evade the Autobots. Thankfully or not, the leader of the Autobots arrived, right in front of the red Aston Martin. Jack chose not to stop, but to continue on to strike the red and blue truck coming at them.

"Darby," Jack growled, before swerving to avoid a collision with the large truck. Pivoting, he stopped the car and parked. The other vehicles soon followed, Nikita got off her bike a cocky smirk on her face.

While Jack whispered to Knock Out, "Sorry about this." Before he slammed open Knock Out's door, along with slamming it shut.

"What the hell was that about Darby? You're stupid friends could've killed me!" Jack demanded at the now shocked and no longer confident looking female.

"You're human," she asked as if the thought was alien to her.

"Of course I'm human what else would I be? You and Vince set me up to this race, I didn't want to even be here, I only came because you two stole my things, and I came here to race and get them back." Jack told her, an angry tone in his voice, actually angry wasn't the best word, infuriated sounded better. "Now since you seem so keen on messing with my day, I'm gonna head back home in my new car."

Nikita looked suspicious, "I thought you said you didn't have a car."

Jack just rolled his eyes, "I said new car; I found it as a wreck in an abandoned parking lot. It took me all day to fix it up and get it ready for the race, besides I had to paint it as well."

Now she looked curious, "What were the colors; gold and black?"

Jack just shook his head negative and replied, "Canary Yellow, mint green, and lite purple."

Nikita just stared at him, before shuddering, knowing that whoever had his car last did not have good taste in colors. Soon frowning, she looked up at Jack and said, "I'm sorry for nearly crashing your car, I'll see if I can get your things back from Vince, what were they anyways?"

"Some clothes along with some shampoo and conditioner." He told her in a calm voice, before turning to go back into the cherry red sports car. "I'm heading home," Jack told her and the other drivers before getting into the car, and started to head home.

He maneuvered around the other four vehicles, and soon enough made his way out of the gorge and back home.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Back at Jack's house, Knock Out was in the garage for a few minutes, while Jack gathered some supplies. From inside the small garage, Jack grabbed two clean wash rags, and a dark blue bottle.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier with your door, I'd like to make up for it, by giving you a waxing job, if you want it that is." Jack told the red sports car; whom has yet to change into his bot mode.

"I got the reason why once I saw the other Autobots," Knock Out told the child, a bit curious as how he'll wax him. "You may wax me, might as well, I hope you can buff out my scratches."

Jack nodded and proceeded with his work, he was actually pretty good, but that wasn't a surprise to him, he's had to work summer jobs on occasion over the years, and one of the most prominent ones was the car wash he helped out with every summer. Knock Out was thoroughly impressed with the detailed and kind work done to his finish, it felt very nice.

Once he was done waxing and buffing, Jack smiled at how Knock Out shinned, then he frowned. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

Knock Out was about to say yes, when he saw the sad look on the youngling's faceplates, and said, "Well I guess I _could_ take you back to base."

Jack smiled at that, a bit of nervousness shone in his eyes, along with a small amount of mistrust, but Knock Out wagered since he lives alone it would be easy to see that he doesn't trust many very easily. Opening his door, Knock Out let Jack in, and the two of them soon left Jack's home, then the town and headed towards a large glowing green vortex.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Once aboard the Nemesis, Knock Out transformed back into robot mode, forgetting briefly that he left the human in his front seat, and was currently sitting inside the surprisingly spacious chest plates of the con.

Jack didn't know how long he was inside Knock Out's chest plates, but once he heard a screechy voice, yelling at his friend, and saying something about punishment, did Jack knock on the metal in front of him.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Knock Out was about to be punished with large amounts of scratches to his finish when he, along with Starscream and Breakdown heard some kind of knocking coming from his chest plates.

"Aw scrap," Knock Out muttered, as he opened his chest plates up, and out popped the dark blue haired teen he'd met earlier that solar cycle.

"Knock Out, what is the meaning of this!" Starscream demanded, anger displaced upon his faceplates.

"I can explain Lord Starscream, you see," Knock Out began, but wasn't able to finish, because the little human continued for him.

"I found Knock Out parked in an abandoned parking lot, and drove him home, I didn't even know what he was until we were at the race track." Jack told the seeker, and further explained why they were racing, and telling them how he was able to get the Autobots to think that Knock Out was just an ordinary earth vehicle, and not their Decepticon foe. Starscream and several Vehicons actually shuddered when he mentioned the "colors" that the vain con supposedly had.

Once he was done, did Starscream comment, "Well I don't approve of your little excursion Knock Out, but it seems to have given us an opportunity to have a human ally like the Autobots have."

Now normally Starscream wouldn't bother himself with organics, but something about this one stirred something in him. He didn't know what, but he knew that he could trust this feeling.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

After meeting Starscream, Jack was introduced to the rest of the Nemesis, first was Breakdown, Knock Out's assistant, well more like willing servant, then there were several of the Eradicons and Vehicons, and lastly there was Soundwave.

The silent mech simply took one look at the small and very skinny human male, and stated (with a recoding mind you), "You should eat more."

Well after meeting all the mechs who were awake, and the others all messaged about him, Jack soon met Megatron, well he was asleep mind you, but he found the Lord of the Decepticons very interesting. The first time they met, Jack actually climbed up to his chest plates, sat there and just stared at the comatose leader.

During the first few days, the Decepticons learned of Earth customs, such as Jack needing to go to work and school, along with the annoyances of homework. Well it was an annoyance at first, until Soundwave started helping Jack with his math homework, he didn't do it for him, but he gave Jack some help so he could understand it better.

Then Knock Out started to teach him in the elements of Cybertronian Biology on occasion, when he wasn't working on Megatron or any other injuries aboard the ship, he'd also learn about earth science from Jack in return for teaching him about Cybertronian Biology. Starscream actually took to helping as well, however he was more fascinated with earth history instead of Jack's other subjects. Breakdown even had his own say for their young human companion, the two of them talked about Jack's gym class mostly, along with shop/metals class. Jack would've taken an art class, since he has a secret like for it, but the class was full, so he took shop instead. The two ended up spending some time when the large blue mech was off duty and would make things together.

However for his last subject, of English, Jack ended up simply doing the papers on a school/library computer, yet when he had to read for his class, he took to reading next to Megatron. Most aboard the Nemesis didn't understand why he was doing that, but they didn't bother him about it, since many of them had other things to do.

This soon began something new upon the Decepticon Warship, something different, and quite possibly, something for the better.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter everyone, I hope it was good, also I've never taken a shop/meta;s class so I don't know anything about them so I'm taking guesses and making stuff up, just so you all know. Well until more, later everyone, and please review, they make me smile. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples here's a new chapter :D I hope it's good, i'll try an update when I can, since my summer break is almost over and I've got to get back to classes :) well either way, enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Autobots aboard the Nemesis**

* * *

It's been several weeks since Jack met the Decepticons, and many things have changed, not only for him but for the 'Cons as well. The changes were very small, but quite noticeable to the crew of the Nemesis. The first one they noticed it with, was Knock Out, the mech didn't go off as much on his racing excursions as he used to, he also took his job a small bit more seriously. Again these changes were very small, he still did go out, but it just wasn't as much.

Starscream was changing as well, now his were a bit more noticeable, he wasn't as screechy as before, well now that's only partially true. He still complains greatly, but there were sometimes when he didn't get mad, and that was definitely different. Breakdown has some changes of his own, now his weren't very noticeable, but when he was with Jack, he spoke a little more, and actually had a smile on his faceplates more often than not.

Soundwave didn't change at all from how he was before, but sometimes the troops swear that the silent mech was twitching his shoulders and laughing now and then, they just know it. Well besides the main bots in command of the Nemesis, the others all actually had fun themselves with the small human companion.

Since most had break times, Jack would spend some of his free time with them, when those in command were all busy working, which was often when there were new Energon mines discovered, or they were discussing Lord Megatron's health.

Now before Jack came Starscream would've wanted Megatron gone, but let's just say a talk with Jackson somehow changed his mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_Jack was sitting with Starscream in his quarters; they were going over the history of the World War 2. The seeker was appalled by the cruelty of what was done to humans in the camps. They were going to continue, when Starscream suddenly sighed._

_"Something wrong Starscream?" Jack asked the seeker._

_The seeker just sighed and replied, "It's nothing little one."_

_"You sure Star, you've seemed pretty down lately," Jack stated, a concerned look on his face._

_Starscream just sighed again before laying down on his berth (Jack was seated on the desk), and stared up at the ceiling. "I've been thinking lately about my Master, and well other things among that."_

_Jack put his history book down and looked at the melancholy seeker. "What about Megatron have you been thinking about?"_

_"How he'd belittle me, I try my hardest to do a good job, but sometimes I see it better if I were in charge of the Decepticons. I could lead it better than him; I could bring our faction to new found glory!" Starscream told the small boy, who just looked confused._

_"I'm not sure I understand, you want his approval, but at the same time you want to take his place? Starscream, why do you want to lead the Decepticons?" Jack asked his head tilted to the side in curiosity._

_Starscream was about to reply, when he paused and thought, why did he want to lead an army. Megatron wasn't only capable of doing it; he could control his army along with defending it when necessary; he couldn't do that. Not only have that but maybe he just wants to prove himself, to whom he doesn't really know._

_"Starscream, you okay?" Jack asked, seeing his possible friend looking very lost, from what he could see._

_The voice of the small human snapped the silver seeker out of his thoughts. Looking over at the human on his desk the red optic seeker responded, "I'm fine little one, just thinking about things I've never thought of before."_

_Jack just smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear you're okay, and if you ever question a part of yourself Star, maybe you should question the why, along with it. I'm just saying it might help."_

_Starscream just chuckled and smiled at the small child, "I'll do that little one, but for now let's continue that homework shall we."_

_Jack just smiled softly and nodded, and continued with where they left off._

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Now Starscream was thinking more about his place, along with where he belongs, and what they should do to get their master back without the aid of Dark Energon, okay that last one wasn't completely true, but he has been thinking a lot more lately.

Today wasn't an exception either, he was in the helm of the warship with Soundwave, both going over several Energon mine reports they have, while Knock Out was looking over their patient. When something unexpected happened, there was a short on one of the consoles, and this left the warship vulnerable.

"What happened," Starscream demanded.

"Lord Starscream, there was a short, from where we don't know yet." One of the drones, by the name of Steve told the seeker.

"Then solve the problem quickly or else we may have Autobots find us, should they try the right frequency." The silver seeker told them.

The drones nodded and went to work on the problem post haste. Starscream was going to speak to Soundwave, when they received a transmission from the little one; he was ready to be picked up. Smiling, the seeker had the silent mech bridge their human to the control room as usual.

Soundwave and Breakdown modified Jack's cellphone, that he found in a dump, to use Decepticon and Autobot frequencies, they also modified to run off solar energy as well, no need for a silly cord. Soon enough Jack arrived through the ground bridge, it was sent from his house, to ensure that no humans will see it.

Coming through the ground bridge, Jack was wearing his standard hoodie, pants, shoes, and black t-shirt. He had a small bag with him, he usually carried his books in there should he have homework, judging by the small size, they'd wager he has a small amount of homework this weekend.

"Ahh, little one, so nice to see you again," Starscream told the small human.

"Nice to be back Star," Jack replied. Jack had taken to calling Starscream, Star, as a kind of nickname for the air commander seeker. He has one for each 'Con, but for some he doesn't use them often.

"Which classes are for today?" The seeker asked, while thinking about the problem with the cloaking device while he stared at the small human.

"I'm just reading ahead for English today, no other assignments." Jack told him, while adjusting his bag.

"Will you be taking your usual route to the Medbay, or will you join me there?" The silver seeker walked up to the small human, and offered his hand. Jack smiled in return and simply climbed up the seeker and sat in his hand. This was one of two habits Jack had gotten into, climbing onto some of the 'Cons when they offered to take him somewhere they were both going. The other habit, was navigating the Nemesis through the air vents.

They didn't know why he does that, but he just does. Shortly Starscream and Jack arrived in the Decepticon Medbay, "And how is the patient doing today Knock Out?"

"Same as usual," Knock Out replied, while holding his hand out for his and Breakdown's charge. The medic and assistant both took to being the child's guardians whenever he was on the ship. Occasionally during the past few weeks, Breakdown would pick up Jack after he was done with work, and if he couldn't then Knock Out would. They don't do this often because of their previous responsibilities, but they try to be there for the skinny human male.

"Has there been any progress on waking him up, without the use of Dark Energon?" Starscream asked, while handing him Jack.

"Not good, his body may as well be scrap metal, but at least his mind is still spiking hard." Knock Out replied, while placing Jack on Megatron's chest.

"We'll try for another two weeks, if nothing can result of that, then we'll have to use the Dark Energon to return our Master to his former glory." Starscream sighed, he was still confused about his place in the word, but for now he'll do his best.

Knock Out nodded, and went back to his data pad, while Jack began reading for his English class.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

A while after Starscream and Knock Out's conversation, the seeker went to speak to Soundwave and the troops about what was taking so long with the repairs to their dampener. Jack was still with Megatron, he was about to start reading aloud, when he heard the Medbay doors open again. It didn't make any sense, Knock Out just left and he didn't leave anything behind, no Vehicons or Eradicons were injured lately, Breakdown was currently overseeing one of the mining operations in Hawaii. So who could it be, taking a cautious step down, and placing his things in his bag, Jack hid behind Megatron's berth and waited for whoever was out there to either come in, or leave the Medbay.

All was silent, aside from someone typing away on the monitor just outside the door. Nothing was spoken from the other room, but Jack soon heard a beeping noise, and a female voice arguing with whatever was beeping. Jack stayed where he was for a moment, before seeing an air vent just behind the med-berth. Taking a chance before the door opened, Jack slipped inside the vent, with all his items in tow.

Once inside, he looked back and saw two familiar Cybertronians; one a slim dark blue and pink Femme with blue/pink optics. She is the guardian of Nikita Darby. The other was a yellow and black muscle car with blue optics and no mouth; he is the guardian of Rafael Esquivel.

The teenage human male remained quiet and listened to what the Autobot was saying.

"It's Megatron, he's alive." She said, to most likely another Autobot over her com-line. Taking out his cell phone, the deep blue eyed teen choose to listen into the conversation.

'_That's not possible,'_ an older voice stated, rage almost seeping into it.

"Well I'm starring right at him; good news is Megatron isn't exactly starring back." The femme said, while aiming her blaster at the prone leader of the Decepticons; "Time to finish this." Jack was about to press the emergency button on his phone when the elder voice called out.

_'WAIT,'_ the other voice shouted.

"One good reason, fast," The motorcycle questioned.

_'Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival.'_ The voice told her, making both the femme and Jack confused.

"What're you talking about," She asked.

_'Does he display brainwave activity?'_ He asked.

"Spiking hard, his sick mind still at work," she responded, as they spoke, Jack was slowly edging himself away from the vent opening, and towards the other vent grates to outside the Medbay. It didn't take Jack long, after Arcee and Ratchet spoke of using a cortical-psychic patch to get something out of Megatron's mind.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

Jack was soon above the helm of the ship, where Knock Out, Starscream and Soundwave were conversing. They were speaking about Lord Megatron's condition and what could be done to ensure he isn't brought back with the use of the Dark Energon. Starscream did confess that he has the shard their master had within him, but he isn't sure if it's best to use the Dark Energon to revive their master or that other means are what is best.

Knock Out was about to comment, when Jack tapped the bottom of the vents, gaining the three mechs attention. Soundwave 'looked' up and sent up one of his tentacles to grab the skinny male, after he slipped slightly out of the vent shaft that is.

"What were you doing up there, I thought you were reading on Megatron's chest plates?" Knock Out asked his charge.

Once Jack was in Soundwave's servo, he told them what happened. "I was going to start reading aloud, when I heard someone enter the Medbay, I knew it wasn't anyone on the warship." He paused to take a breath, "I got off Megatron, and hid in the vent behind the berth, and I saw them."

"Saw who little one?" Starscream asked; a bit worried about what the answer might be. He had a good idea, as did the good doctor and TIC, that it was Autobots, but they needed confirmation.

"Autobots, one femme and one mech," He answered.

Starscream groaned, as did Knock Out, Soundwave remained silent, but he too was concerned about this, until Jack said. "They said they needed to perform a cortical-psychic patch, to get some info from Megatron's mind."

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage." Starscream commented.

"What do you mean Commander Starscream," Knock Out asked.

"A cortical-psychic patch is a two way connection between the processors. If the Autobots can stir Megatron's mind to where he becomes self-aware, then he may become more responsive to the treatments to restore him without Dark Energon. However it could also end with Megatron exiting with whichever Autobot that's connected to him and ends up in the Autobot's body instead of his own." Starscream explained.

"We could check up on them, to ensure that our master won't be lost." Knock Out suggested.

"That may not be the best idea," Jack said a worried look in his dark blue eyes. Before they could question his judgment, he continued. "The Autobots might not expect you to 'suddenly' go from sparkless to caring."

That gave way to a paused that was met with a few grudging nods from the three mechs. They were curious as to what they could do about that, when Jack told them an idea that only just came to him. It was simple, but very hard at the same time.

* * *

**TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP**

* * *

After the decision was made; Knock Out, Starscream and Soundwave made their way to the Medbay where their master was. As they entered, the plan began. Starscream talked about 'pulling the plug' on Megatron's recovery, with Knock Out providing his medical experience along the way. Soundwave remained silent and observed the room to see where the Autobots were hiding and keeping an optic on Megatron's brainwave activity.

Starscream was about to 'pull the plug' on Megatron, when Soundwave pointed to the cable connecting Megatron to the Autobot scout. Starscream being 'curious' he walked over to the back of the med-berth, picked up the cord and started to follow it. As soon as he was in front of the Autobots, Arcee shot at him, missing completely, and hitting Megatron's life cord instead, before jumping through the Autobot ground bridge with Bumblebee in tow.

Once they left, Knock Out quickly hooked Megatron back up to Life Support, and checked his vitals and sighed in defeat. Gaining Starscream and Soundwave's attention, along with Jack's, who happened to be in the vent above Megatron's berth.

"Is something wrong with our master?" Starscream asked.

"You could say that, Megatron's registering no brainwave activity, he left in whichever Autobot was on the other end of the patch." Knock Out told the SIC and TIC.

"Scrap," Starscream muttered, before sighing. "Since out master is for now 'out of his mind' you can stall your treatments, but keep him on life support until he returns to us."

Knock Out nodded, "Understood, what will we done with the Dark Energon shard you have?"

"I will be leaving it here near our master, I have no use for it, and it is best to keep it nearby." Starscream responded, a lost look on his face.

Knock Out nodded, before looking up where he knew Jack was, "Perhaps you should come down little one, it is time for you get some dinner soon."

Knock Out was more familiar with human terms, same with Breakdown because of their close relationship with the young human male. The red mech has also gotten used to simply taking the small human to restaurants from all over the globe, or if it was a school night, he'd go to one somewhere in the US. They get the money from certain drug lords, never a lot, but enough to keep Jack from going hungry.

Jack got down from the vent the same way as before, and landed right into his Guardian's servo. "Ready to go," Jack told him.

KO just smiled and walked out of the Medbay with his charge and decided to head to a drive in instead of dinner. A nice surprise for the little guy, that and the Decepticon medic is curious about the point of a 'drive in'. Knock Out soon transformed and exited through a ground bridge, and headed towards the local drive in for Jasper Nevada.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter :D hope it was good, and until a new one, later everyone and please leave a review :)**


End file.
